


Los marginados del Flamengo club

by Maryastark



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, El título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, F/F, Harukisu, M/M, sourin insinuado, universidad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryastark/pseuds/Maryastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto es dejado por su novia, quien le confiesa que en realidad le gustan las mujeres. Makoto está de acuerdo con eso, pero Rin no.  De alguna manera ambos terminan en un club gay con el fin de sensibilizar al furioso tiburón respecto al tema. Allí Makoto conocerá a un chico con el cual terminará trabando una inesperada amistad y algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los marginados del Flamengo club

Rin fue quien puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que su hermana pequeña era gay.  Makoto fue el que le dio la noticia, y no porque fuese un soplón o un adorador del chisme, no. Lo hizo porque Gou se lo pidió con esos ojitos de cachorrito triste, temerosa de la explosiva reacción de su hermano.

Y allí estaba Makoto, presenciando la ira del pelirrojo.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¡Joder! ¡No entiendo lo que hice mal!

─ Calma Rin, hablas como si fueses un padre. ─ Makoto dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. ─ ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Ella sigue siendo tu hermana, que le gusten las chicas no cambia el hecho de que seguirá siendo la misma persona que conocemos.

─¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Tú eras su novio! Te cambió por una mujer, hirió tu orgullo de hombre ¿cómo sonríes así?

Makoto seguía sonriendo, pero las palabras de Rin fueron cual dardos disparados directamente a su pecho.    Estuvo triste cuando Gou le  confesó la verdad. La depresión lo embargó durante  tres días seguidos, pero se recuperó al saber que ella era feliz y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

 

_Makoto-kun, tenemos que hablar._

Eso decía el mensaje de texto que recibió al regresar a Tokyo después de visitar su tierra natal, Iwatobi.  Estuvo ausente por un par de semanas, asistiendo  a su madre que cayó enferma de colitis, pero al final no fue nada demasiado alarmante.

Cada vez que a Makoto le decían “debemos hablar”, tenía un mal presentimiento.  Se espantaba, sentía escalofríos, porque esa frase indicaba que había hecho algo malo. 

Armándose de valor, accedió  a reunirse con su novia en una heladería-café del centro.  Llegó con la piel erizada, repasando mentalmente sus últimas interacciones con Gou. No podía recordar haberla ofendido de alguna manera,  ni haber acogido a un nuevo gato callejero (cosa que la chica detestaba, pues era amante de los perros y los felinos definitivamente no estaban en su lista de animales preferidos)  la había seguido llamando Kou, tal cual ella lo pedía ¿Entonces qué?

Lo estaba esperando.  Lucía una sonrisa avergonzada.

El corazón de Makoto no paró de latir en los primeros minutos.     Ese corto tiempo lo gastaron hablando de trivialidades y tomándose un simple cappuccino.  Después, ella soltó la bomba.

─ Creo que no he estado siendo completamente honesta contigo.

─¡Claro que sí!  Nunca me has mentido ¿o sí?

─ No es que te mienta. ─ Negó con la cabeza. ─ Es más bien, que me engaño a mí misma.  .  . Verás, estando contigo me di cuenta de algo: me gustan las mujeres. 

Días después, ahora que analizaba la frase, pues. . .  definitivamente era una oración que destrozaba cualquier orgullo masculino.   Rin se tomó como: “No eres lo suficientemente hombre, eres afeminado, por eso prefiero a las de mí mismo sexo”.

Makoto no estaba enojado con Gou, de veras que no.  Mucho menos después de que los dos acordaran  seguir siendo amigos.

 

─ No sé qué hay de malo en ti. ─ Seguía Rin, caminando en círculos en su habitación. ─ Eres como el chico perfecto, o al menos tienes todas las cualidades que dicen en las revistas de entretenimiento: alto, atlético, amable, cariñoso, buenos dientes y sabes cocinar o algo así.

─ Me halagas, espera. . .¿Lees revistas de entretenimiento, esas que  hablan de las celebridades y dan tips románticos?

─¡N-No! ─ El rostro de Rin se había tornado del mismo tono de su cabello. ─ ¡Eso no importa! No hablamos de mí, hablamos de mi hermanita siendo lesbiana. Espera que le diga a mamá, le dará un infarto. Debo decirle a Sousuke, él sabrá que hacer.

El chico comenzó a  mandarle un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo, mientras Makoto tan solo lo observaba.

─ ¿En serio es tan malo lo que ella es? ¿No es importante que sea feliz?

─ Eres increíble, mi hermana te cambia por las mujeres y actúas tan naturalmente. En serio que eres muy buen tipo Makoto, ella no te merece.

─ No sé de qué hablas. ─ Dijo, ignorando lo muy halagado que se sentía. ─ Actúo así porque ella sigue siendo mi amiga. .  . disculpa un segundo.

Su celular empezó a vibrar.

Hablando de la reina de Roma.   Gou/Kou le mandó un mensaje, esa era la única forma en que se comunicaba, pues rara vez tenía saldo.

─ Sousuke cree que estoy bromeando ¡Como si yo hiciera bromas de ese tipo! Pero bueno, quien  creería que Gou resultaría. ..

─¡Rin! ─ Makoto lo interrumpió, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla del celular.  ─ Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero debo decírtelo; Gou nos acaba de invitar a conocer a su novia.

─¡¿Qué?!

 

Tres días después, Rin y Makoto se encaminaban al lugar del encuentro, un restaurante bar americano.  Había sido un día duro para el castaño en la universidad, la jornada fue intensiva, lo que menos quería era que Rin armara uno de sus dramas y le declarara la guerra a la nueva novia de Gou.

─ No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo con esto. ─ Refunfuñaba.  ─ Por lo que sé, mi hermana pudo estarte engañando todo este tiempo.

─  Gou me juró que no y yo le creo, además sé que ella no es capaz de una cosa así.   Admito que me sorprende lo rápido que se dieron las cosas. Cuando me confesó todo, mencionó que tenía alguien que le gustaba, nunca pensé que iniciarían una relación tan rápido, francamente estoy preocupado.

─¡Makoto eres un idiota! En vez de parecer el ex, suenas como una madre preocupada. ¿En serio estabas enamorado de ella?

Se le hizo imposible responder.  Quiso mucho a Gou, los seis meses de relación fueron muy felices, se divirtió mucho en compañía de la chica, pero nunca supo muy bien si debía llamarlo “amor”.  Por suerte, la pregunta de Rin fue al aire, una de esas que no estaban destinadas a ser respondidas.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba semivacío.   Era un miércoles por la tarde, no era de extrañarse.  

Rin ordenó una cerveza. Makoto, quien detestaba  el alcohol, pidió una soda.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Gou se apareció por la puerta.  Tan sólo estaba ella, no la acompañaba su novia.  

A Makoto se le encogió el corazón cuando la chica se aproximó.  Después de la ruptura, solo la había visto una vez, cuando ella lo visitó a su apartamento a rogarle que la perdonara. Makoto le dijo que no había nada que perdonar, ella estalló en llanto.   Si tan solo Rin la hubiese visto en ese estado, no estaría siendo tan duro.

─ Hermano, por favor quita esa cara de tiburón asesino, esto es lo suficientemente difícil para mí, no necesito tu negativismo.

─ Tan solo siéntate.

─ Hola Makoto-kun. ─ Gou tomó asiento, hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el ceño permanentemente fruncido de su hermano. ─ ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé mucho.

─ Bien Gou-chan, yo también te extrañé.  Pero… ¿cómo estás tú? Eso es lo más importante.

─¡¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?! ─ Rin los miraba horrorizado.  ─ ¡Tú eres una descarada! Y tú, un demente por aceptar que te pisoteen así como así.

─¡No me han pisoteado Rin!

─¡Hermano!  Deja de comportarte como un patán,  nos haces sentir incómodo a Makoto-kun y a mí.

─¡YO soy el que se siente incómodo! Pero bueno, eso no interesa. ¿Dónde está _esa_ mujer? ¿Por qué no se ha atrevido a mostrar la cara?

─ ¡Estaba ocupada en la universidad. ─ Las mejillas de Gou estaban rojas y no por el bochorno, sino  a causa de la furia.  ─  Ya viene.

Después de unos minutos muy tensos, dominados por el silencio, la puerta del local se abrió dejando ver a una joven mujer que sonrió en cuanto divisó a Gou. Ésta última se puso en pie, corrió en dirección a la recién llegada.   La recibió con un abrazo de esos que sugerían que no se habían visto en décadas, pero Makoto sabía que no era así.

Nunca había visto a Gou tan feliz, tan radiante. Ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. De pronto se sintió mal.  Extrañamente no fue a causa de los celos.   Fue porque sintió que robó seis meses de la vida de la chica, en la cual no pudo darle la felicidad que se merecía.

─ Wow. ─ Rin interrumpió su trance.  ─ La novia de mi hermana es sexy.

Makoto se fijó en la mujer que se dirigía a la mesa, de la mano de Gou.   Era de estatura media, cuerpo esbelto de modelo.  Su rostro resultaba agradable a los ojos, pues era armonioso. Diría que era mayor que Gou, incluso un par de años mayor que Makoto.

─ Chicos, ella es Miho Amakata, mejor conocida como Ama-chan. Él es mi hermano Rin y este es Makoto, del que te hablé.

─ Gusto en conocerlos.

Fue muy incómodo al principio, principalmente por la actitud hosca de Rin, quien no podía relajarse pese a los intentos de su hermana de invitarlo en la conversación. Makoto era el único que interactuaba con las chicas. Ama-chan era bastante agradable, le contó que estaba haciendo una maestría en literatura y aspiraba a terminarla pronto.

Lentamente, Makoto se percató de lo  feliz que era Gou al lado de Ama-chan.  La miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura, como si su novia fuese la reencarnación de un ángel. _Eso_ era el amor. Ojalá Rin pudiese entender eso.

A la media hora, el chico se excusó diciendo que debía recoger unos papeles en el apartamento de Sousuke.  No era cierto, en realidad Rin estaba desesperado por escabullirse de allí y no porque detestara a Ama-chan (era imposible odiar a aquella encantadora dama) simplemente porque no se sentía en su ambiente.

Makoto fue dejado a solas junto a su ex-novia y la nueva pareja de ésta.  Por más loco que sonara, no se sentía incómodo.

─ Eres muy flexible con este tema Makoto-kun. ─ Comentó Ama-chan llena de admiración. ─ No pensé que lo tomarías tan bien.

─ Tengo un amigo que es bi, por eso soy muy tolerante con estos temas.   Es un amigo muy cercano,  fue él quien me enseñó acerca de la aceptación.

─¿Hablas de Kisumi? ─ Preguntó Gou. Makoto asintió.

─ Pero me refiero a que eres flexible con esto de Gou y yo estando juntas. ─ Confesó Ama-chan avergonzada.  ─¿No estás enojado conmigo?

─ ¡Oh, claro que no!  La felicidad de Gou es la mía.

─¡Makoto-kun! ─  La pelirroja se abalanzó a abrazarlo, empapó la camiseta del chico con lágrimas  de felicidad. ─¿Por qué mi hermano no puede pensar como tú?

─ Sé que Rin está confundido por el momento, pero es un buen chico y te quiere mucho, sé que pronto te apoyará.

─ Lo dudo. ─ La chica se cruzó de brazos. ─ Conozco a mi hermano, cuando no está de acuerdo con algo es imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer.  

─ Tal vez yo puedo convencerlo. Podemos.

 

No, no hacía parte del plan de Makoto invitar a Rin a un antro gay para sensibilizarlo.  Todo fue idea de Gou y un amigo suyo de la universidad, un tal Nagisa Hazuki.  Según ese par, si Rin iba a ese lugar, se daría cuenta de que los homosexuales eran personas perfectamente normal, igual que él. 

Por supuesto, que en cuanto le dieron la noticia, Rin  tuvo una reacción violenta. Makoto temía que en cualquier momento empezara a  jalar los cabellos de su hermana o morder a alguno de los dos.  Les costó una semana convencerlo, al final accedió con la condición de ser escoltado por Makoto y Sousuke.

 Un sábado en la noche, los tres chicos se encontraron con Gou, Ama-chan y su amiga Chigusa en las puertas del club flamengo.  Tras saludarse, procedieron a entrar.

─ ¡Nagisa y Rei-kun nos estarán esperando!─ Gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música. ─ Ya apartaron una mesa. ¡Allí están! ¡Nagisa-kun!

Un chico rubio sentando en una mesa lejana agitó las manos en el aire.   Se veía muy joven, como de unos dieciséis años, aunque Gou aseguraba que tenía su misma edad.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto al chico.

─ Rei-chan está en el baño, vendrá pronto.

─ Nagisa-kun, este es Makoto.

─ ¡Hola! ─ El rubio lo saludó estrellando su puño contra los nudillos de Makoto. ─ Gou me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres genial por todo lo que has hecho, aceptarla y eso.

Rin refunfuñó.   Detestaba que vieran a Makoto como el héroe, cuando en realidad quería que su amigo adoptara su misma actitud  de rechazo frente a Gou.

─ No es nada, en serio.  Gou-chan me dijo que tú y Rei la ayudaron a descubrir sus sentimientos, creo que ustedes sí hicieron algo genial.

─ Aww, eres tan adorable.

Ama-chan y Gou fueron a bailar a la pista con Chigusa  en cuanto escucharon sonar su canción.   Mientras tanto, Rin miraba todo con ojos aterrados, ceñido del brazo de Sousuke.  No sería extraño que la gente pensara que eran pareja. 

Makoto charlaba con Nagisa, al cabo de un rato, Rei regresó a la mesa seguido de otro chico.

─ Rei-chan, Rei-chan, este es Makoto el antes-novio-ahora-amigo de Gou-chan.

─ Es un placer. ─ Rei, un chico de anteojos y complexión atlética quien era el novio de Nagisa, lo saludó muy formalmente, de un apretón de manos.

─ Igualmente.

─¿Te gusta el lugar Mako-chan?

─¿Mako-cha.  . .? ─ Decidió ignorar su nuevo apodo.  Echó un vistazo a flamengo.  Era un sitio decente, no demasiado elegante pero tampoco muy informal.  Estaba un poco lleno y los cuerpos amontonados hacían que el salón fuese caliente, Makoto estaba sudando.  No estaba mal, pero tampoco era su clase de sitio.  ─ No está mal. . .

─ Entiendo que te sientas incómodo Makoto-san. ─ Dijo Rei. ─ Este lugar no es para todos.

─ Hay otra persona como tú Mako-chan, Haru-chan tampoco se siente muy cómodo aquí ¿cierto?

Nagisa se dirigió por primera vez a la persona que estaba al lado de Rei. Makoto se fijó en el aludido. Era alguien de su misma edad.  Un chico de cabello oscuro que caía sobre su frente, lucía una expresión ausente en el rostro, parecía aburrido.

─ No me gusta este sitio. ─ Fue lo único que dijo.

─¡Vamos! ¡No seas aburrido!

─ Oh.  . .¡Hola! Soy Makoto, mucho gusto en conocerte. ─ Se presentó, pues se sentía mal por no haber notado la presencia del chico.

Unos ojos que en la penumbra parecían claros, se fijaron en él.

─ Hola.

─ Él es Haruka Nanase, conocido como Haru-chan, somos amigos de la infancia.  Haru-chan es como tú Mako-chan, creo que deberían charlar.

─¿En serio?

Entonces Haru  también era heterosexual, lo cual explicaba su falta de interés en  flamengo.

─¡Vamos a bailar Rei-chan! ─ Nagisa se puso en pie, empezó a guiar a su novio hasta la pista de baile.

─¡E-Espera Nagisa-kun! Sabes que no sé bailar.

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

Makoto estaba en compañía de Haru, quien no parecía ser del tipo hablador.  Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco excluido.  Gou se había ido, también Nagisa y Rei. Pero los entendía, este era su lugar. . . no el de Makoto. Era como un intruso en  flamengo, igual que Haru.

Decidió entablar conversación con él.

─¿No te gusta estar aquí, cierto?

─ No, Nagisa me obligó a venir.

─ A mí no me obligaron, pero no estoy aquí por voluntad propia, acompaño a mi amigo Rin. ¿Rin?

El pelirrojo no se veía por ninguna parte, menos Sousuke. Ahora sí que sentía la punzada de la exclusión, se habían olvidado de su persona.

─ No lo veo, supongo que fue a comprar una bebida. Umm ¿Vas a la misma universidad de Nagisa y Rei? Sé que es la universidad T. 

Haru le lanzó una mirada venenosa. Makoto por poco se echa a temblar.

─¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? Porque si es así, olvídalo.

─¡No! Lo siento.  No me gustan los chicos, lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada. Tan sólo estoy acompañando a un amigo, no es que me gusten los. . .

─ Ok.   ─  Aquellos ojos, tal vez azules o verdes, inspeccionaron a Makoto con mucho cuidado, hurgando cada esquina de su rostro.  El castaño sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado.  ─  Voy a la universidad M. ─ Respondió Haru al cabo de un rato. ─ Por desgracia.

─¿Por desgracia? He escuchado que es una universidad excelente, privada y todo. 

─ Mis padres me obligaron a ingresar. Yo no quería.

─ Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Qué estudias?

─ Indeterminado.

Haru era una persona extraña. Difícil de leer, esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Makoto de él. 

─ Yo estudio economía.

─ Eso es aburrido.

─ No lo es. ─ Makoto se echó a reír.  ─  Puede  que suene aburrido, pero es mejor de lo que te imaginas.    Eres indeterminado. . . ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ─ Haru lo miró como  si estuviese loco. Si era indeterminado, tal vez estaba bastante claro que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida. ─  Me refiero a cuáles son tus hobbies.

─No sé qué tienen que ver mis hobbies con lo que estudiaré.

─ Mucho.  En las pruebas ocupacionales relacionas tus intereses personales con tu futuro.

─ Estamos en un antro o algo así, no pienso hablar de eso.

─ Supongo que tienes razón.

─ Oye tu  lindura ¿quieres un trago?

Makoto tardó unos segundo en comprender que el desconocido que tenían en frente de la mesa le estaba hablando a Haru. Le ofreció un vaso lleno de un líquido fosforescente que Haru rechazó.

─ No seas así, es tan solo una bebida, sin compromiso lo prometo.

─ No estoy interesado. ─ El tono de Haru era agresivo. Por algún motivo el hombre lo interpretó como timidez.

─ Eres tímido, lo entiendo. ¿O no será que andas con tu novio?

Makoto y Haru se miraron boquiabiertos.

─ No es mi novio.

─ Mejor, eso significa que puedes aceptar andar conmigo.

─ Te dije que no.  ¿Por qué no te vas antes de que te patee en las bolas?

─ Está bien,  ─ El hombre dejó el vaso en la mesa. ─ no hay necesidad de ser agresivos. 

Se marchó murmurando “perra quisquillosa”.  Makoto se sintió mal, Haru no merecía ser llamado así tan sólo por no querer un trago.   Aunque Haru no fue demasiado cortés, eso de patear bolas puso a Makoto con los nervios de punta.

─ Realmente odio este sitio.

─ Pero aun sigues aquí.

─ Si me marchó, Nagisa lloraría.

─ Eso es muy considerado de tu parte. ─ Makoto le regaló una sonrisa.   Haru desvió su mirada, se veía abochornado.

Tomó la bebida fosforescente, tal vez para romper ese incómodo silencio. Se la bebió entera en cuestión de segundos.   Al terminar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

─¿Estás bien?

─ No, el frío me congeló el cerebro.

Makoto no pudo evitar reír, Haru se veía adorable.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─ Nada.

Volvió su atención a la pista de baile. Por fin pudo localizar a Rin, este tenía un pretzel en la mano, ni idea de donde lo sacó. El y Sousuke caminaban en dirección a la salida.   Makoto estaba acostumbrado a que Rin desapareciera, lo dejara atrás tal cual hizo cuando fueron a conocer a Ama-chan, pero eso le pareció el colmo ¡Fue él quien pidió que lo acompañara! No era justo.

También vio a Gou quien seguía saltando junto a su mejor amiga y su novia.  Rei y Nagisa compartían un apasionado beso. Makoto tuvo que mirar a otro lado, eso era demasiado para él.

Cuando su atención regresó a Haru, notó que el chico no se encontraba bien.  Aun en la penumbra, notó que su tez se había tornada muy pálida.  El sudor le corría por la frente.

─¿Estás bien?

─ No, quiero vomitar.

─ Será mejor que vayas al baño.

─ Afuera,  ─ Dijo entre jadeos. ─ necesito salir.

Makoto lo ayudó a incorporarse.  Acompañó a Haru hasta la salida. En el trayecto, muchos ojos se posaron sobre ellos, pero  Haru era quien acaparaba toda la atención, aun en su estado moribundo. Cuando finalmente aspiraron el frío aire de la noche, fue un alivio para ambos. 

Haru vació su estómago en un bote de basura. 

─ Tal vez no debiste aceptar ese trago.

─ No lo acepté.

─ Pero lo tomaste. Puede que tuviese algo adentro.  . .

─ Todo da vueltas.  . .

Makoto vio, casi en cámara lenta, como el  delgado cuerpo del chico empezaba a tambalearse. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos a tiempo.  Estaba mal, muy mal.

─ Tengo que llevarte a casa, no estás bien. ¿Puedes decirme en dónde vives?

─ No sé.

─¡¿No sabes?!  Hay que hacer algo pronto. ─ Miró a todas las direcciones.  Era presa de sus nervios. El chico en sus brazos estaba muriendo o al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Sin pensarlo mucho paró a un taxi, eso fue lo único que su cerebro le indicó.

Le dio al chofer su propia dirección. En todo el trayecto, Haru no dejó de murmurar incoherencias, la mayoría de sus balbuceos involucraban caballa y un tal delfín-kun.   Confundió a Makoto con Nagisa, así de mal estaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Makoto, Haru era ncapaz de mantenerse en pie.  Tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación.

Allí, lo depositó con cuidado en la cama.    Haru seguía empapado en sudor. Al tocar su frente la sintió hervir, el chico tenía fiebre y escalofríos.

Llamó a Gou, pero esta no contestó. Sería genial si pudiese llamar a Nagisa, pero no tenía su número.

Buscó el celular de Haru.   Este era sencillo, muy parecido al suyo, por lo cual fue fácil de manipular. Puede que fuese una invasión a la privacidad de una persona, sin embargo esta era una emergencia. El dueño del móvil se encontraba casi desfallecido en su cama.

“¿Por qué tuve que traerlo conmigo? Debía regresar a flamengo, debí buscar a Nagisa.”

Era muy tarde, lo hecho estaba hecho.

El listado de contactos de Haru era demasiado corto, tan sólo tenía doce nombres de los cuales dos pertenecían a sus padres, uno decía “yo” y otros tres eran números de restaurantes.  Al parecer, quien estaba desmayado en su habitación era un alma solitaria.

Encontró fácilmente el número de Nagisa. El chico nunca contestó, tampoco Rei. Debían seguir en Flamengo.  Pensó en llamar a Rin, pero se retractó al recordar que él no conocía a Haru y no podría ayudar de a mucho.  Lo estaría molestando al pedirle socorro a esas horas de la noche.

Basándose en sus conocimientos escasos de la salud,  preparó una sopa que Haru rechazaría. Puso paños de agua fría en su frente y lo que obtuvo fue un manotazo en la cara. Decidió dejarlo así. Cerró la puerta de la habitación. Fue a dormir al sofá.

 A la mañana siguiente fue él el primero en levantarse.  Después de ir al baño fue a chequear al invitado.  Haru seguía inconsciente, pero  su semblante se veía mucho más saludable, sin esa palidez fantasmagórica.

A plena luz del día, Makoto pudo ver su rostro a la perfección.  Comprendió por qué las miradas en Flamengo y la insistencia del desconocido, allí estaba la causa frente a sus narices: la belleza de Haru.  En su vida Makoto conoció a varias personas atractivas; estaban los hermanos Matsuoka, Kisumi, Sousuke a pesar de que normalmente mostraba una expresión hosca y más recientemente Ama-chan. Pero ninguno de ellos logró quitarle el aliento como Haru.

Lo observó por un largo rato hasta que Haru despertó. Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Un azul intenso se fijó en Makoto.

─ Buenos días.  ─ Saludó nervioso.

─¿Dónde estoy? ─ Se incorporó en la cama. Inspeccionó sus alrededores en un vistazo rápido. ─¿Quién eres?

─ Soy Makoto, nos conocimos ayer en flamengo ¿recuerdas?

─ Ah. . . ¿Qué hora es?

─ Son las diez y media de la mañana.

─ Tengo que irme.  ─ Haru se deshizo como pudo del edredón. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero aun sufría las consecuencias de aquella fatídica bebida; perdió el equilibrio rápidamente.

Makoto lo tomó entre sus brazos.  El súbito movimiento tomó a Haru por sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Makoto y ambos fueron conscientes de la cercanía en ese momento.  El rostro de Haru se coloreó. Bruscamente se deshizo del agarre.

─ Lo siento.

─ Adiós.

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Y sin ducharte?

─ No lo entiendes, tengo que ir a un sitio hoy, es muy importante.

─ Puedo llevarte si quieres, pagaré un taxi, es lo menos que te debo por haberte traído sin tu permiso.

─ No hiciste nada malo. Gracias. .  .

─ No hay de qué. ¿Por qué no te das un baño y desayunas? Tengo cereal.

─ Solo un baño y me voy.

Preparó el cereal mientras Haru estaba en la bañera.  Cuando el chico salió, tenía toda la intención de marcharse. Makoto lo convenció de que probara el cereal.  No muy convencido, lo hizo.  

─ Ahora sí tengo que marcharme. Gracias por todo y adiós.

─ Te dije te acompaño.

─ No es necesario, iré en tren.

Salieron a la calle.   No era demasiado difícil seguirle el paso a Haru, pese a que este se esforzaba por dejarlo atrás.

─ Es más rápido un taxi, yo lo pagaré, tengo suficiente dinero.

Haru negó con la cabeza.  ─ No, no tienes que venir, de verdad. Sería problemático.

─¿Por qué? Déjame hacer algo por ti ¿sí?

─ Está bien.

En el taxi, Haru le indicó  al conductor que los llevará a un centro de convenciones cercano a la universidad M.

─ ¿Tienes una especie de poder para convencer a la gente o algo así?

─ No, ¿por qué lo dices?

─ Me convenciste de tomar un baño, comer y llevarme a donde tengo que ir. 

─ No fue tan difícil. Por cierto ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer tan importante?

─ Ya verás.

 

Haru participaba junto a su equipo de la clase de arte en el concurso de diseño del nuevo mural de la universidad. Haru  no quería ser parte del club de arte, menos participar en alguna competición. Lo sobornaron para entrar con las cosas que más le gustaban: bonos de descuento para comprar pescado y un pase a la piscina pública. Todo esto no lo supo por Haru, él era demasiado reservado para decirlo.   Lo dijo la presidenta del club.

─ Haru-kun prácticamente diseñó el diseño él solo, nosotros tan solo lo digitalizamos y coloreamos.

Le enseñó la pancarta.  Era enorme, colorida y hermosa. 

─ Es increíble. Haru, eres genial.  ¡Y lo hiciste tú solo!

─ No fue así. ─ Contestó abochornado.  ─ Tuve ayuda.

─ Aun así, tienes mucho talento. ¿Podrías enséñame otros dibujos?

─ No es nada especial, no quieres verlos.

─¡Por supuesto que sí! Muéstrame.

─¡Argh! Está bien.

El equipo debía estar presente para la hora del veredicto. Cinco equipos participaron, de los cuales el de Haru fue el ganador.  Después de la breve celebración, Haru le mostró  el blog de dibujo que guardaba en el aula tres de arte. Makoto quedó maravillado ante la perfección de la técnica.  Las paginas estaban llenas de animales principalmente y paisaje de montañas. 

─ ¡Qué lindo! ─ Exclamó al ver un dibujo de un gato felpudo.

─ ¿Te gustan los gatos?

─Sí, es una lástima que no tengas tantos dibujos de.  . . ─ Una alarma interrumpió la conversación. El timbre le indicaba a Makoto que debía alistarse para su próxima clase. ─ Esto es malo, debo irme. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte Haru!  Y ver tus dibujos, cuando hagas más me dices ¿ok?

─ ¿Cómo te avisaré?

─ Cierto, te daré mi número.

─ ¡No estaba pidiendo tu número!

─ Quiero que lo tengas.

Intercambiaros números, fue un alivio porque así sabía que Haru no saldría completamente de su vida. Le agradaba mucho el chico, era como un tesoro que había descubierto.

 

 

La semana siguiente, Makoto recibió un mensaje.

_Dibujé un gato._

**¿En serio?**

Lo siguiente que recibió fue una imagen de la ilustración. En ella se veía un pequeño minino de pelaje blanco, muy esponjoso.

_¡Qué lindo! ¿Lo dibujaste para mí?_

**No seas idiota.**

_:)_

Rin lidiaba con el asunto Gou mejor de lo que se esperaba.  Aun se sentía incómodo alrededor de Ama-chan, pero al menos trataba a su hermana como antes.   Sin embargo, no desaprovechaba momento alguno para decirle a Makoto que era un tonto por no molestarse.

En la universidad, cada vez que Rin tenía tiempo libre, acudía a Makoto paraba hablarle de la vida amorosa de su hermana pequeña.

─ Mi madre dice que está bien, así de fácil.  Me decepcionó, pensé que sería más racional en todo esto, pero te extraña. Dice que siempre serás su favorito. Mi madre te alaba, siempre lo he dicho.

─ Mándale saludos de mi parte sí. Es un alivio que haya aceptado a Gou.

─ Cállate por favor, ya te he dicho que no me gusta la manera  que tienes de manejar esto.

El celular de Makoto vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  Era un mensaje de Haru.

_Tendremos una exposición el sábado. Aunque no es la gran cosa._

Le gustaba que Haru estuviera abriéndose con él.  Recibía mensajes de su parte con más frecuencia.

**Me encantaría ir =D** **  
**

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿A caso no es esa tu cara de enamorado?

─¡No! ─ Se apresuró a negarlo vigorosamente. ─Estoy hablando con Haru.

─ Oh, aquel chico amigo de los amigos de Gou. ─ Rin sonaba decepcionado. ─ Tan solo lo ví aquella vez en flamengo y ni siquiera recuerdo su cara.  Últimamente estás hablando mucho con él ¿qué tiene de especial?

─¡Todo! Es un gran chico, te encantaría conocerlo.

─ Makoto, acabas de hablar como una chica. . . No me digas que tú también.

─¡No! ¡No! ¿Dé que hablas Rin? ¡Es mi amigo! Con esto de Gou te has vuelto paranoico.

─ Tienes razón, hasta  creo que a veces Sousuke me coquetea. Debo relajarme.

─¿Ves? Calma.

─  No hablemos más de temas homosexuales por favor. Dime, ¿harás algo especial para el día multicultural?

─ No lo creo, tan solo seré un espectador este año. Aunque quien sabe, puede que surja algo, aún faltan dos meses.

─ Eso no es nada, los meses se pasan como un suspiro.

─ Creo que debería invitar a Haru.

─¡Estás hablando como chica otra vez!

 

Gracias a su increíble poder de convicción, Makoto logró que Haru accediera a  encontrarse. Le encantaba hablar por mensajes de texto, pero no era suficiente. Quería ver su rostro.  La primera salida no fue la última, pronto estarían viéndose dos o tres veces a la semana.  Sus universidades estaban ubicadas en polos opuestos, por lo cual sería difícil encontrarse normalmente. Descubrieron que ambos eran miembros de la misma biblioteca. Hicieron de ese lugar su base de reuniones.

Con la universidad y Haru, el asunto Gou quedó atrás. No pensaba mucho en ella, ni se concentraba en extrañarlo como lo hacía antaño.

Los dos veces pasaron volando, tal cual dijo Rin.

Dentro de poco llegó el día del festival multicultural que su universidad celebraba desde hacía quince años.  El evento consistía en exposiciones que organizaban los pocos estudiantes extranjeros que tenían y algunos maestros.  Contrario a lo que Makoto pensaba, ese año tuvo que participar.  Los miembros del club de natación se aliaron con los demás grupos deportivos.  Les asignaron los países del medio oriente.

Makoto y sus amigos representarían a los griegos.  El presidente Mikoshiba tenía una especie de obsesión con la mitología griega.  El día del evento se vistió con una  toga que dejaba ver sus abdominales y  parte de sus piernas, se trataba de Poseidón o al menos eso decía él.  Rin se peleó con el capitán, pues él quería ser el dios del océano.

Tuvo que conformarse con ser tritón.

Makoto no estaba seguro de quien era, tan solo sabía que estaba vestido de manera bochornosa. Estaba prácticamente desnudo,  la única pieza de ropa que tenía consistía en una especie de falda que le llegaba a la rodilla.  Le obligaron a cargar con la cabeza con cabello de serpiente y una espada.

Vestido así se encontró con Haru y quiso morir.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Su mirada se posó en el torso expuesto de Makoto, la apartó rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

─¿Qué traes puesto?

─ Soy un griego, sé que luzco ridículo.

Ridículo y desnudo. Según Mikoshiba, los griegos no tenían pudor, por lo tanto ellos tampoco deberían tenerlo.

─ ¿Piensas andar así todo el día?

─ No, tengo una chaqueta en mi casillero, podemos ir ahora.

─¡Makoto!

Alguien lo llamó entre la multitud. Pronto vio los cabellos alborotados de Kisumi.

─¡Hola! Pensé que no vendrías.

─ ¡Obviamente que sí! No me perdería por nada del mundo verte semi desnudo. ─ Le guiñó el ojo. Makoto sonrió, estaba acostumbrado al humor de su amigo.  ─ ¿quién es tu amigo? Oh. . .  ─  La sonrisa de Kisumi se borró de golpe al encontrarse cara a cara con Haru. ─ Eres tú, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.  Hola Haru.

─ Hola.

La voz de Haru sonó demasiado tensa.  Le lanzó una mirada fría a Kisumi antes de clavar sus ojos al piso  y esa sería su actitud el resto de la tarde.

─¿Se conocen?

─ Sí.  ─ Respondió Kisumi sonriendo incómodamente. ─ Nos conocimos en la escuela media, no nos hemos visto desde entonces. ¿Qué hay de nuevo Haru? ¿Estudias aquí?

─ No.

─¿En dónde?

─ No es tu asunto.

─ Woa Haru cálmate. ─ Dijo Makoto. ─ Tan solo fue una pregunta. Haru estudia en la universidad M.

─ ¡¿Esa universidad privada para genios?! ¡Increíble!

Haru seguía tenso.   Makoto no tenía que leer mentes para saber que algo había pasado entre aquellos dos. El pelinegro no estaba nada cómodo alrededor de Kisumi. Para romper un poco el hielo, Makoto los invitó al bufet de todos los países, el cual era el evento más importante.

No ayudó mucho.

Haru no se relajó ni un instante.  La actitud de Kisumi no mejoró la situación.  Su amigo tenía este hábito de hablar como si estuviese coqueteando.  Así le hablaba a Makoto y cada vez que lo hacía, el ceño de Haru se fruncía y fingía que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus zapatos.

Fue terrible. 

Haru terminó huyendo y así concluyó lo que debió haber sido un día perfecto.

 

No recibiría mensajes de Haru en las siguientes semanas. Por muchos mensajes, llamadas y notas de voz que le mandó. . . no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Haru estaba enfadado, no le diría por qué.  Tendría que buscar las respuestas por sí mismo.

Para esto citó a Kisumi en su apartamento. Sabía que su amigo podía ser hablador cuando se lo proponía.

Lo convenció de que sería una tarde de películas y pizza. 

Cuando estaban viendo Avatar, dejó caer la bomba.

─¿Pasó algo entre tú y Haru?

─¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

─ No lo niegues, fue  demasiado obvio en el festival.

─ _Él_ fue obvio, yo no.

─ ¿Me contarás?

─ No hay alternativa. ─ Suspiró.  ─ Como te dije, nos conocimos en la escuela media, tendríamos catorce años o algo así.  Él era este chico misterioso, guapo y  callado que traía locas a las chicas y a mí.

─¡¿Te gustaba Haru?!

─ Claro que sí, no soy ciego. No esperaba nada de él, tan solo quería tenerlo cerca, así es que empecé a hacerme amigo de él.   Haruka era terrible, ponía una barrera a su alrededor, fue muy difícil volvernos cercanos. Cuando podía decirse que éramos amigos, me le insinué. Tan solo pequeñeces; darle comida en la boca, rozar su hombro, poner mi mano en su pierna.  . .en fin y él cedió. Nos besamos.

Makoto quedó sin habla. Si no intervino fue porque estaba demasiado sorprendido.

─ Pero él es extraño o al menos lo era en esa época. Después de besarnos actuó raro, parecía que me odiaba. Nuestra relación consistía en toquetearnos y después tenerlo a él actuando como un psicópata al respecto.  Creo que tenía problemas aceptando su sexualidad, no lo sé, no soy un psicólogo. El punto es que me harté de eso, dentro de poco conseguí un novio y a Haru no le gustó eso. No pienses mal de mí, yo pensé que entre él y yo no había nada, además tan solo tenía catorce, no creía en eso de las relaciones serias.   Un día fui a mi casillero y lo encontré lleno de pescado podrido, caballa y alguien escribió “Imbécil” en mi pupitre. . .fue él.

─ No puedo creerlo.

─ Créelo, Haruka Nanase es un demente. O lo era, puede que haya cambiado. No, no lo creo. Desde ese entonces me guarda rencor y lo sigue teniendo hoy día, esas miradas suyas en el festival. .  .

─ ¿Haru es gay?

─Sí, pensé que eso estaba claro.

─ No, no puede ser.

─ Sí Makoto. ─ Kisumi puso los ojos en blanco, estaba  perdiendo la paciencia. ─ Nos besábamos y nos masturbábamos ¿qué no entiendes?

─ Todo este tiempo pensé que. . . Oh Dios, debo hablar con él.

─¿Podemos regresar a la película?

 

 

Sería inútil lograr hablar con Haru vía celular, la única alternativa era visitarlo y sería una gran idea si tan solo supiera en donde vivía.  Tuvo que llamar a Gou y pedirle que le diera el número de Nagisa.

─ Que bueno que llamaste Mako-chan, por supuesto que te daré la dirección de Haru-chan.

─ Gracias Nagisa-kun.

─¿Pelearon muy fuerte?

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Porque Haru está deprimido.

─¿En serio?

─¡Sí! Y es una pena.  Sé que se conocieron recientemente, pero Haru-chan te estima mucho, se le nota.  No sé qué pasó pero espero que puedan solucionarlo.

─¡Gracias!

“Haru-chan está en casa siempre después de las ocho” fue lo último que le dijo.

Makoto visitó el complejo de apartamentos ese mismo día.  Haru le abrió la puerta al tercer timbre. 

─¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Quería hablarte.  No contestas mis mensajes o mis llamadas, estaba preocupado. ¿Puedo pasar?

─Sí.

El apartamento no tenía demasiado espacio, era perfecto para una persona. Tampoco tenía demasiados muebles.   Makoto se sentó en el único sofá de la mini-sala, Haru tomó asiento a su lado.

─¿Hice algo que te molestó?

─ No.

─¿Seguro?

─ Sí.

─¿Por qué estuviste evitándome?

─ No fue nada.

─ Escucha. . . sé lo que pasó entre Kisumi y tú, todo.

Fue como si a Haru le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la cara. Miró a Makoto con los ojos desorbitados. ─ Ese idiota.

─No fue él, yo le pedí que me contara porque quería entenderte.

─ Ya no hago cosas como esas, fui un niño estúpido.

─ ¿Qué cosas? ¿Lo del pescado podrido o estar con otros chicos?

─ Ambos.  ─ Sus orejas estaban rojas, se veía demasiado adorable en la opinión de Makoto.

─ No tienes que sentirte avergonzado de lo que eres, no hay nada malo en ser así, sigues siendo una persona.

─ Me gustan los hombres, eso no va a cambiar. Me refería a que después de él.  ─ Le era imposible pronunciar “Kisumi” ─ No he estado con otro.

─ Oh. . . sabes, pensé que eras hetero.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

─ Pues cuando te conocí, Nagisa dijo que eras como yo, que no te sentías a gusto en ese lugar.

─ Cuando dijo que era como tú, significaba que no me gustaba el sitio, no lo de ser heterosexual.

─ Claro, que tonto fui. Pero dijiste que no debía coquetear y no aceptaste la bebida de ese extraño.

 ─ Porque no soy así, no me gusta que un extraño me coqueteé, es raro.

─ Ya veo. . . ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─ Como quieras.

─ ¿Aún te gusta Kisumi?

Haru lo miró como si fuese un caso psiquiátrico.

─ Obviamente no. Tengo veintidós, eso fue hace milenios.  ¿Eso te pareció?

─ No, es sólo que te veías molesto cada vez que él hablaba conmigo. Sabes que él actúa como si estuviese coqueteando conmigo aunque sólo somos amigos.  Cuando lo hacía, me parecía que estabas incómodo.  Llegué a pensar que te seguía gustando.

─ No me gusta él.

─¿Entonces te gusta otra persona?

─ Algo así.

No vio venir eso.  Quería preguntarle quien era esa persona. Se contuvo. Su madre le enseñó que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos íntimos de las personas. Además, Haru estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado, no era capaz de mirarlo a  los ojos. Lo aturdiría más con sus preguntas.

Decidió interesarse por la persona que le gustaba a Haru en otro momento, ya que en ese instante estaba feliz de tan sólo tenerlo a su lado.


End file.
